


Secrets of the Throne

by ideawall



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kunz is Endy's dad in this one, LITERALLY, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideawall/pseuds/ideawall
Summary: The one where Kunzite is actually Endymion's dad.
Kudos: 1





	Secrets of the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Look Ma! I found my old LJ works.

**TITLE: Secrets of the Throne**

**Fifth month, year ‘48**

He was only eighteen when she first laid eyes on him. He was tall with skin tanned from the constant sun exposure his people had to endure and hair bleached almost white by the same sun. His eyes were what caught her attention the most. They were sharp green and could pierce a person to their very soul. He was the very definition of masculine beauty; he was everything her husband was not.

That was not to say that her husband was not handsome because he was in his own way. But her husband was of a softer and more scholarly looks. And, to her suspicion, her husband could not produce children. Giselle would not allow her family’s line end with her because she had to go and fall for a man who could not reproduce. The Royal Family line was one of the few on Earth that still had the ability to pass on magic. Giselle would not allow anyone without magic to hold the throne. It would put Earth at an even bigger disadvantage with the rest of the Solar System; they were barely catching up even with the help of Venus.

Besides, the new King of the Middle Eastern Kingdom was eye-catching and hardly irresistible even when he was barely out of childhood. It was with a pretty smile and a gleam in her eyes that Queen Giselle of Earth walked toward Kunzite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sixth month, year ‘48**

The Queen of Earth was a beauty with dark hair and eyes a shade of blue similar to the dark blue night sky. At thirty-one she still held onto the beauty of her youth. She was bold and ahead of her time in some ways. It had been the Queen who pushed and supported the Treaties with Venus. It was her ambition that was pushing the Earth to new levels of knowledge and technology. As long as she and the King held onto the throne the Earth would eventually be part of the Silver Alliance; and Kunzite respected and admired her for it. 

He was eighteen when he first met her. She was gracious and helped him to learn the difference in politics here in Central Capitol. Global politics was much more complicated than the ruling and customs of his own country. She offered her time and more importantly her friendship. She did not judge him for his limited interactions with the fairer sex. And she found his shyness enjoyable. She offered wisdom for his questions on his own magic. And for all of that he loved her more than anyone should love an older and, more importantly, married woman.

So he ignored the fact that she probably shouldn’t have lingered her touch on his arm for so long. And it wasn’t really that inappropriate that she came to his room so late in the evening. And if she kissed his cheek when she wanted to, well he certainly wasn’t going to stop her. Besides she was his beloved Queen and she was certainly old enough to know what she wanted. And he was eighteen and he was King of the Middle Eastern Kingdom; he too was old enough to know what he wanted…right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Seventh month year ‘48**

Her husband was off planet and the summer heat was at its peak when she invited him in her rooms for some cool wine and relief from the heat. After two glasses- of which she only drank one- Giselle walked behind him and slowly slid her hands down his shirt pausing only to unbutton the clasps. Kunzite started to protests at first but she quickly stopped any further questions by kissing his neck. When she reached his ear she whispered only three words to him.

“I want you.”

Her voice was low and husky filled with lust, but he was too young to recognize it for anything but love. And she was too ambitious to care that he didn’t know the difference yet. When his eyes widened with question and doubt she leaned in and captured his lips with her own.

His kisses were clumsy and awkward but she was a good teacher and he was a fast learner. She pulled at his shoulders and he followed her to her bed. She had to undo her own dress but the look of awe in his eyes when the material dropped to the floor more than made up for it.

He became bolder as the day faded away and dusk came upon them. Soon it was Giselle who was begging him for more and Kunzite who controlled the pace of their actions. It was his hands that traveled over her body and his mouth that brought _her_ to the edge and beyond. Oh yes, he was a very fast learner. She had stopped faking her orgasm after the first time he pinned her to the bed.

He was still young and this his first experience though. He spent himself out sooner than Giselle would have liked. She didn’t mind though. She had a few more weeks with Kunzite before her husband returned from the Western Kingdom.She would teach him to build up his endurance and to slow things down. He was much too impatient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eighth month, year ‘48**

Kunzite was indeed a quick learner. Giselle should have remembered that. When the King returned and she stopped coming to him it didn’t take long for him to figure out just what she had been doing. He avoided her and became coldly polite and formal to her. Giselle watched as he pulled himself away from people and into himself. It hurt her for a moment to know that it was she who had destroyed the impatient and vivacious boy he had been and created this cold and distant man.

He left as soon as court was dismissed. She hadn’t even known he had returned to his homeland till her husband mentioned it. Once more her heart ached at what she had done to him. She had to squash these thoughts though. For the Earth to ever gain an equal foothold within the Silver Alliance her heir had to be of her blood; of the Earth’s blood. And her child would have to have the gift of magic.

Slowly Giselle placed her hand over her stomach. She wouldn’t ever tell Kunzite. No one must know the truth. It would be her secrete. But she couldn’t think of such things because tonight she had to seduce her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fourth month, year ‘49**

Giselle breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her son. He had her dark hair and her dark blue eyes. He looked nothing like his father and she could feel the Earth’s magic running through his tiny body. Her husband named him Endymion.

“Because he is our miracle and he will do miraculous things for our planet.”

Yes, Giselle thought, Endymion will be ours.


End file.
